


Occupational Hazard

by xXRosey_WintersXx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, LGBTQ Female Character, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosey_WintersXx/pseuds/xXRosey_WintersXx
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"You know I can't do this Director Reed. I'm fine here in A.R.M.O.U.R.""I'm sorry Ms. Adler but I already told Director Fury that you are joining S.H.I.E.L.D."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Livianna Adler, a girl born to two of the world's talented special agents, was taught to defend and kill someone since she was taught to read.Now she must join the world's greatest heroes to help and save the planet





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,  
> this is my first fic on this site and I'm pretty sure you are going to find this cringy and this concept overdone. But hope you will find this fic enjoyable.

People have always expected me to be something. An image they created all inside their heads. I wish people just let me be myself and follow my dreams. I always had to run and cross the finish line just for another race to start back again. My parents have always wanted me to follow their footsteps even before I was even conceived. They always wanted to reach their legacy. I wish I could just do what makes me truly happy. 

I just want to cut the strings controlling me like a puppet.

My name is Livianna Adler and this is my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything felt so cold. My body felt heavy as if my bones were made of rocks. It feels as if someone placed something heavy on my chest, I couldn't breathe. I slowly opened my eyes and the lights above glared into my eyes. I slowly sat up and my head pulsed with pain. I realized I was lying in a bed of snow.

There were bruises and cuts littering my body and also my arm was broken. I looked around me and the building was in shambles- a wall was crumbling leaving a huge hole in the middle. I can see where the snow is coming from now.

There was a huge metal table, a lot of medical techs lying around. the metal table was covered with a bit of blood, surgical tools still covered in them. Whoever was on that table was sure to be unlucky. I stood up and felt as if someone stabbed me, and I know that feeling too well. Well, guess that unlucky person is me. Right beside the table was a huge metal chair or throne but by the looks of it, it looks more like a torture device. 

Then I noticed the bodies littering the floor. 'Why the hell I didn't notice that before.'  
'What the hell happened here?' I thought surveying the room. the bodies were mangled. Some of them were held up by the ice spikes protruding from the ground. Their blood had stained the pure snow red. What kind of monster did this? I think I'm gonna puke. 

'Ok recall what happened Liv.'  
I recalled arriving at a secret base in Siberia with my team. We are like the Black Widows, but we were trained to help people. The orders given were to retrieve information from the database and to destroy the base with the people in it. But we walked into a trap and we were captured. The next thing I remembered was looking into a person's eyes as they stitched me back up as the lights glared above them.

"Let's hope this one works. We do not have time and if this is successful, this will surely be a great addition to our asset.", He said.

Then I remember. Somehow I was able to break free from the restraints holding me down. The ice spears. I made them. But how...  
There was a small monitor beside the table. It read Project B.L.I.Z.Z.A.R.D. This wasn't supposed to happen! We planed this out and even Ms. Reed approved this. I looked around for survivors and only to find my team's bodies on separate tables. Their skin was covered with frost, lips and fingers blue and their eyes lifeless. 

'What have I done?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys we will be diving into this shit. So I'll be posting once a week or so. Those who are reading this, I hope you enjoy.

"Can I get a java chip frappe with whip please?" I said to to the cashier at Starbucks.

It is summer now. It has been about a year and a half since I escaped the base and discovered my new ice powers.  
I have learned to control it with professor Charles of the X-men. They helped me a lot.

"Thanks." I smiled at the cashier and sat down on a chair.

I got interrupted by my phone which is ringing. I let out an annoyed sigh and answered my phone.

"Hey Stephanie." I greeted her.

"Hey Rosey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's 10th grade?" I asked her.

"Oh it is just the same. I miss you. How's work?"

"It's great there are some recruits though."

"I wish I was like you, you know. You don't have to go to school and study. You just need to go on missions and stuff."

"Going on missions is not fun Steph. You need to kill people and it is tiring."

"Writing a 1000-word essay is difficult too."

"That is easy."

"That is for you to say."

Stephanie is my childhood friend. Her parents and mine are close friends and we are too. We were neighbors and we went to school together. Well that is until middle school started, for which I was homeschooled. She is a sweet girl and I always thought we will marry each other when we got older. But well we got older and I don't have time for romance. She doesn't like girls anyways. 

I still remember the first time holding a gun and my first kill. My parents told me that I was born to kill and make this world a better place. They taught me to fight, shoot, to use different types of weapons, etc.  
I didn't understand why I need to kill a man when I was young. I understood that there are bad people in the world who want to kill the innocent and I wanted to make my parents proud. I joined A.R.M.O.U.R. when I was 14, per my parent's wishes. It made my parents happy. Afterall I was following their footsteps and fulfilling their dreams.

When I was 15, I had to kill my colleague, who I considered a friend. She was A traitor and I had to kill her otherwise more than 40 people would have died. I took a month's break and started going to work again.  
I got experimented with the year when I got back and got caught in some base in Siberia. I then again took a 6-month break and started working again. When I was rescued from the base I found out my parents were killed when they went out searching for me. I then had to move to a room in the headquarters of A.R.M.O.U.R. and Mrs. Reeds took over as my guardian.

Stephanie and I spoke for a while and I hung up. I then went to A.R.M.O.U.R. cause Mrs. Reed has something important to say.  
I enter the headquarters and people greeted me. I am a well known and 'respected' agent here. I know they all pity me because my parents died while they were searching for me.  
I entered Mrs. Reed's office after I knocked on her door. She asked me to meet her today.

"Good morning darling. You're right on time. Just finished the council meeting actually." She said motioning me to sit down.

"So what is it?"

"So I have been discussing something with a certain director. And we made a decision." She took a sip of her tea. "We think you need to join S.H.E.I.L.D."

".......Wait, what!"

"Yes I think it might beneficial for you, Director Fury, for S.H.E.I.L.D. and A.R.M.O.U.R."

"Wait you can't do this to me! I'm fine here at A.R.M.O.U.R. Director Reed."

"I'm sorry Liv, But the decision is made. You will be joining S.H.E.I.L.D tomorrow and you will be taken to the special headquarters for a classified mission they told me about. And it is called the Avengers Initiative."

I was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. I should be staying here, working and try to act normal. 

"You are dismissed."

I walked out without even telling a goodbye. I went to my room a few corridors away. I packed my bags and took everything on my desk and all the photos I hanged on the walls.

I guess you can never live the way you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic which I wrote due to quarantine boredom. Feel free to criticise me down below in the comments.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
